


Robo-Husband

by UngusTheBungus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Milk, Pregnancy, Robots, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: You and Kiibo are married and enjoy a happy life together!
Relationships: K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Robo-Husband

“Oh my gosh! Such beautiful flowers.” You looked over at the morning glories that were inserted into the vase on your dining room table. As usual, your husband was the sweetest person in the world. Not only did he get you flowers, but he also got some that were in your favorite color. Speaking of which, where was he?

You looked for your husband, but he wasn’t in any of the usual places he hung out at. Then, you remembered that you forgot to check the lab in the backyard. He was probably in there with Professor Idabashi having some father-son time. You almost gushed at the thought of him and his dad laughing during a routine experiment. 

Walking out into the backyard, you noticed some pink liquid on the grass. You immediately thought of the worst-case scenario and rushed towards the lab door. When you pushed open the door, you saw the professor with pink smeared all over his suit. 

“Professor!” You shouted frantically. Yet the professor didn’t fall or seem to be in pain. Both your husband and the professor were facing you with confused expressions on their faces. However, once Professor Idabashi looked down at the pink splotch on his suit, he just laughed. 

“It’s just Pepto Bismol, ___!” He grabbed the bottle on a nearby counter and raised it for you to see. “I’ve had a bit of nausea, so I decided to take some of this and well…” He gestured to the floor as well as the grass, causing you to shake your head. These men are going to give you a heart attack someday. 

“I’ll be in the house if you need anything.” You muttered and closed the door to the lab. They were probably going to be in there for a while, so you were going to busy yourself with housework in the meantime. 

\- - -  
You don’t remember falling asleep, yet here you were on your bed with Kiibo gently pressing on your belly. “Hey, babe.” You mumbled and sat up, propping your back against a pillow. 

“How is our child?” He asked while rubbing circles over your belly. When he first brought up wanting a child, you were perplexed by the idea. How was this going to work? He was a robot after all and didn’t have the equipment to impregnate you. However, the bulge that emerged from his lower region said otherwise. Kiibo had no idea how you were going to react, but he was pleasantly surprised when you started licking the tip. 

After a bit of foreplay, you decided to say fuck it and sank down on his dick. It didn’t take much longer for him to come inside you. You just thought it was some artificial crap that felt like the real stuff. Once you began to display the usual symptoms of pregnancy, you were shocked to say the least. Whose fucking sperm did he use?!

“I retrieved some from a sperm bank.” He replied calmly. You couldn’t say that you were entirely upset with him. To be honest, you loved him and wanted to start a family with him. However, you wished that he had told you in advance before deciding to put a baby in you. 

When you didn’t respond to his question, he pulled your blouse off and squeezed one of your breasts, causing white liquid to ooze out. In response, Kiibo hummed and immediately wrapped his lips on your swollen nipple. 

“K-Kiibo, what are you doing?!” You practically shouted, but then moaned when he started sucking. You ran your fingers through his hair as he swirled his robotic tongue around your breast. Kiibo sucked hard on your nipple, resulting in milk filling up his mouth and some dripping down his chin. You continued to moan as he kept sucking on your sensitive breasts. 

You were so distracted that you almost didn’t notice Kiibo sliding a hand up your skirt. Immediately, you spread your legs and waited for him to please you with his magical fingers. You shuddered with pleasure once he finally pressed a finger inside of your pussy, turning on his special vibration feature. This, in turn, elicited a gasp from your mouth as he thrust his finger into you. 

“I just want to make you feel good, ___.” He replied while continuing to finger you. You were so lucky that you had the best robot husband ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Wanted to make this way longer, but I'm not motivated enough :/ I love my boy tho


End file.
